64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of Molly and Nathalie
Nathalie begins to abandon her partner Molly when a dance competition is about to begin. She didn't have any other choice besides dancing with Molly. Summary Main Zoo Lucy begins to dance with Boris. The animals are very pleased to see Boris as her dancing partner. Story Molly and Nathalie are best partners across the savannah. While Nathalie is known for dancing as a ballerina, Molly wasn't good at dancing. Georgina begins to convince that there will be a competition by the river. Nathalie began teaching Molly how to dance like her. Molly did the wrong way and Nathalie began abandoning her. Molly was very sad for abandoning her. Nathalie has a very hard time finding a different partner. She didn't want Toby, Nelson, Doris, or Herbert to be her partner. She tried to let Georgina dance for the competition, but Georgina can't dance with her. Nathalie must return to Molly in order to dance with her. The next day, the animals are ready for the dance competition. This competition is held by three frogs as the judges. The competition begins with the first dancers: Isabel and Seamus. The second dancers were Giggles and Tickles. Finally, Molly and Nathalie began dancing after waiting. The animals are very happy for all the dances. After the animals finish dancing, the frogs are announcing for the best dance in Africa. Each dancers were given a coconut for a good reception across the river. Isabel and Seamus were awarded for being the best dancers. Giggles and Tickles were awarded for being silly dancers. Finally, Molly and Nathalie were awarded for the most unusual dance ever. Moral Ending Lucy would like to dance all night with Boris. However, she is very tired while trying to dance. First Appearances * Isabel the Flamingo (no lines) Gallery Ep 18 2.jpg Ep 18 3.jpg Ep 18 4.jpg Ep 18 5.jpg Ep 18 6.jpg Ep 18 7.jpg Helena.jpg Ep 18 8.jpg Ep 18 9.jpg Ep 18 10.jpg Ep 18 11.jpg Ep 18 12.jpg Ep 18 13.jpg Ep 18 14.jpg Ep 18 15.jpg Ep 18 16.jpg Ep 18 17.jpg Ep 18 18.jpg Ep 18 19.jpg Ep 18 20.jpg Ep 18 21.jpg Ep 18 22.jpg Ep 18 23.jpg Ep 18 24.jpg Ep 18 25.jpg Ep 18 26.jpg Ep 18 27.jpg Ep 18 28.jpg Ep 18 29.jpg Ep 18 30.jpg Ep 18 31.jpg Ep 18 32.jpg Ep 18 33.jpg Ep 18 34.jpg Ep 18 35.jpg Ep 18 36.jpg Ep 18 37.jpg Ep 18 38.jpg Ep 18 39.jpg Ep 18 40.jpg Ep 18 41.jpg Ep 18 42.jpg Ep 18 43.jpg Ep 18 44.jpg Ep 18 45.jpg Ep 18 46.jpg Ep 18 47.jpg Ep 18 48.jpg Ep 18 49.jpg Ep 18 50.jpg Ep 18 51.jpg Ep 18 52.jpg Ep 18 53.jpg Ep 18 54.jpg Ep 18 55.jpg Ep 18 56.jpg Ep 18 57.jpg Ep 18 58.jpg Ep 18 59.jpg Ep 18 60.jpg Ep 18 61.jpg Ep 18 62.jpg Ep 18 63.jpg Ep 18 64.jpg Ep 18 65.jpg Ep 18 66.jpg Ep 18 67.jpg Ep 18 68.jpg Ep 18 69.jpg Ep 18 70.jpg Ep 18 71.jpg Ep 18 72.jpg Ep 18 73.jpg Ep 18 74.jpg Ep 18 75.jpg Ep 18 76.jpg Ep 18 77.jpg Ep 18 78.jpg Ep 18 79.jpg Ep 18 80.jpg Ep 18 81.jpg Ep 18 82.jpg Ep 18 83.jpg Three Frogs.jpg First Dancers Winner.jpg Ep 18 84.jpg Ep 18 85.jpg Ep 18 86.jpg Ep 18 87.jpg Ep 18 88.jpg Winners.jpg Ep 18 89.jpg Ep 18 90.jpg Ep 18 91.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes that Georgina told the story